Project Lost Dreemurr Final
"願いが叶う。" * "Negai ga kanau." * Translated: "Wishes do come true." The Final Story Summary: A decade has passed since Asriel Dreemurr-Arcade, with the power of seven powerful psychic minds, astral-projected into the epicenter of seven Unstable Timelines forcefully pulled together by Dr. Alloicious Adonis after kidnapping and subduing his hated nemesis, Dr. Volt Alessandro Arcade in a twisted cross-rift ritual. With the fate of multiple timelines, dimensions and even the very Axis of Reality itself at stake, he diffused a seven-way Mexican Standoff between other Timeline Iterations of the Boss Monsters--some his own family--that took their own set of six human souls and all the souls of the monsters of the Undergrounds to ascend. With each of them desperate to covet the even one God Monster's collection of souls to tip the balance and reshape each of their destroyed worlds, a single move nearly spelled doom. Thankfully Asriel was able to save the other six while Frisk could fulfill her destiny and save the new God of Hyperdeath Asriel and their timeline's human and monster souls--thus ensuring a True Pacifist Happy Ending as Volt had intended. As a final afterthought, Volt calls in a long-overdue favor from Dr. Wing Ding Gaster, who pulls Adonis out of time and space and into the Void on a one-way trip with no way back. But with such responsibility weighing down on his shoulders and seeing how much of a toll everything took on Volt, Asriel Dreemurr-Arcade made a huge sacrifice and had Volt erase his memories of what he learned about the timelines, his family, what Volt has been hiding all this time, and most of all...saving the universe from annihilation. A total of fifteen years has gone by and Asriel has grown into a fine young adult and a legendary member of UCIAT. As a hometown hero, friend to everyone, and a miraculous prodigy, he finds himself taking life by the horns and showing his Ultra Crew Institute family and friends how much he's learned and how much he excels at each of of the teachings they've bestowed upon him. As the luckiest, most gifted young man (or so everyone claims) he couldn't imagine his life being any different. But with his life so well-established, he's long since forgotten where he originally came from and his memories of the Underground are almost completely gone. With Volt settled into a life and now more in control of the S.T.C. Agency than he can remember, he's finally learned to let go of his worries and relax. However Asriel is about to get a wake-up call when re-occurring dreams have him asking the one question that Volt has been waiting for all his life. It's time. Time to begin the reunion he prepared for a decade and a half ago. With a lot of revelations to share, memories to restore, and the whole truth to be explained, Volt starts to see the long, long, long goodbye start into motion as he and his entire crew prepare for their trip to Post True Pacifist Times in the UTPR-3235 timeline--a timeline that has persisted without a reset for some years now--far longer than any recorded instance with no reset projected for its foreseeable future. Has the timeline actually stabilized?. Perhaps this could be the one? Now reacquainting himself with his old life, his old world, and meeting a certain yellow flower still in the Underground, Asriel joins Volt and the Ultra Crew in the big reunion with all the Boss Monsters who have lives on the surface world. Destiny unfolds as miracles are brought full circle and promises are finally kept. With a lot to take in and a lot of stories to go around, Asriel finds himself faced with a decision on which world he belongs in. Is this finally the good-bye that Volt has been dreading all this time? Or is this just the tip of the iceberg of new adventures and the final "next level" of life experiences? Is this the beginning of the REAL crossover to end all crossovers? The Beginning of the End of the Beginning is just a memory. The Middle of the story has ended. All good things come to an end and the happiest of endings is long overdue. (This story has not yet been structured.) ... ... ... Home